1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements to systems and methods for processing insurance claims, and more particularly to advantageous aspects of systems and methods for submission, audit, adjustment and payment of mortgage insurance claims.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a servicer submits a claim under a mortgage insurance policy, the servicer typically wants to reach an acceptable settlement of the claim as expeditiously as possible. In addition, if some or all of the submitted claim is disallowed by the mortgage insurance company, a servicer typically would like to know the reasons behind the disallowance as soon as possible in order to take appropriate action including, for example, submitting a supplementary claim. Further, from the point of view of the insurance company, it is desirable to make the claims settlement process more efficient in order to optimize the company's use of its human resources.